


fire and ice

by HarleyQuinnQueen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s07e07 The Dragon and the Wolf, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jon Snow is King in the North, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinnQueen/pseuds/HarleyQuinnQueen
Summary: Daenerys didn't realise she was trembling until Jon's hand reached to brush her pale cheek..my version of the boat scene in the season seven finale.





	fire and ice

**Author's Note:**

> forewarning, this is my first fic so....lets see how it goes!
> 
> just the usual disclaimer stuff none of the characters belong to me etc. etc.  
> we all know the drill.

Daenerys didn’t even realise she was trembling until Jon’s fingers reached to brush her pale cheek; the briefest of touches. A wordless prayer, and in his touch Dany felt her heart taking route and burning in her soul like wildfire. Like she had discovered something she had yet to name. Her Northern king gazed at her like he too knew, with a look that said; ‘I’ve found you, I finally found you.’ He hovered above her for a moment, his breath ghosting her lips before capturing her mouth once more. Their bodies pressed warm together, tangled limbs of bare hot flesh burning for friction; for something more. They kissed as though ravenous, desperate for each other’s remaining breath. Jon sucked, teased and licked at her wet mouth until his dragon queen was left panting beneath him, her hair pale and damp on her forehead.

Daenerys held him tight against her chest, her fingers pressing into the muscles of his broad shoulders, the other hand curled around his neck. Jon rutted against the heat of her in response, his own hands exploring every inch of the woman beneath him. He held her face reverently, cupped her small breasts; ran a calloused hand along the soft of her creamy thighs. Her heat drew him in and when Jon finally entered her they both shuddered before starting a ferocious pace. He drew into the fire of her letting himself be consumed by the wet silk feel and Jon couldn’t get enough; Daenerys was as fierce as her namesake. Her fingernails bit into his buttocks in an attempt to keep him buried deep within her, Jon lifted her leg to hook it over his shoulder allowing him to penetrate her further. Her internal walls clenched around him, a moan slipping from the Northern Kings lips; wet and swollen from her kisses.

Jon’s eyes were hazy, so dark Dany felt she may slip right into his gaze without escape. His eyelashes wet; their bodies damp with sweat. The air heady with sweet musk; the viscous denouement of their coupling honeyed in the air. He was beautiful, this solemn king; the white wolf who had lit something within her she thought had been lost when her Drogo died in the wastelands of Lhazar. Her eyes slipped closed as his lips found her throat, placing wet open-mouth kisses there. “Jon,” his name slipped from her lips in a breathy moan before the dragon queen moved to straddle him. Jon’s hips buckled at the feel their new position afforded him, marvelled at how she looked above him; pale skin dewy and iridescent. Her silvery hair was loose from her royal braids, cascading loosely down her back. Jon’s rough hands found her pert breasts; teasing their rosy peaks. Daenerys rolled her hips to the heat of his body and Jon ran a thumb over her swollen lips as she brought it into her mouth to suck on it sultrily before biting it. Her ministrations sent another wave of euphoria as Jon grabbed her suddenly around the waist, sitting up to wrap her legs around him.

They stayed like this, holding onto and into each other like they could mould themselves into one; rocking back and forth, chests touching; aching for each other. The chill of winter was waiting beyond the walls, as was the threat of the dead yet there in the perfume of their love-making wrapped in the heat of their embrace neither could find it in them to care. Their final climax came in waves, hands around necks; nose to nose, violet to brown, lips to lips, fire and ice.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done but I live for Dany/Jon ship


End file.
